Softball
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: A great ending to a bad day


Kate was always a good Catholic, well most of the time. She never swore, always said her prays and went to church on Sundays when not at work. She never thought she would be breaking two out of the three. It was Sunday and she wasn't at church or at work. She was in the change rooms, pushed up against the shower wall with a very naked Jethro Gibbs pumping her brains out, causing her to scream profanities. In some ways she wishes this could become her new routine. And to think it all started with a single softball game.

Kate arrived at the filed an hour before the game to warm up, stretch and get acquainted with the team. Abby had approached her about a softball game the agency's hold every so often to help raise funds for a chosen charity. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to help out. So here she was in a baggy NCIS top and black shorts with her sports bag slung over her shoulder. She spotted Abby and Tony straight away and made her way over to the bench they were set up at.

"Hey guys" she greeted them.

"You made it.I honestly thought you would chicken out" Abby said as she gave her a hug.

"Why would I chicken out?" she and Tony exchanged a look.

"Because Gibbs is umpiring" she said bracing for Kate's reaction. Kate just smiled.

"Abby I'm fine. I'm still working with him aren't I" she said dropping her bag. She started to dig for her glove, hat and sunscreen.

"Well I just thought you wouldn't to spend your Sunday around him" she said. Kate gave a sigh.

"It's not me that has a problem, it's him" Kate told them.

"So what was it like, kissing Gibbs?" Tony asked. Kate wanted to hurt him so much right now but she had a better idea.

"Tony, what was it like tonguing a guy?" she said with a face feel.

"I'll go help McGee" he said then ran off leaving Kate and Abby laughing.

It was 10am when the first game started. It was NCIS vs. game was a close one but NCIS came out on top. The NCIS team was doing well. So well in fact that they made it to the finals against the FBI.

When it came Kate's first turn to bat she felt extremely nervous. She didn't know why. She was having a great of both bating and fielding. Only a few mistakes but what can you do. She put the nerves down to the expectation from Gibbs. He wanted them to kick the FBI's ass, though he never voiced it, they all knew it. So here she was, bent over ready to swing, Strike. She felt like thumping Gibbs right now.

'He really is going blind' she thought as she came up to the plate again. This time the ball went behind the catcher.

"Loosen up Kate" Abby called from the bench.

"Relax your shoulders" she heard Gibbs mumble before the catcher returned to his spot. Kate took her stance, relaxing her shoulders. Hit out to the gap between second and center field, sending her to first and Tony home.

By the last innings they were neck and neck. Team NCIS was having there last turn to bat. They had two out and Kate was on third ready to come home. Balboa hit the ball sending it just behind second. Kate ran as fast as she could.

"Get "Abby, Tony and McGee all called out. As she approached home plate she could see the catcher getting ready for the ball his foot on one corner of the plate. Kate stretched her foot out and slid along the ground. She came to a stop, her breathing heavy waiting for the call.

"Out" Gibbs said. Kate collapsed back onto the ground. Her chest and leg burning. Her eyes stung from sweat and tears. She could hear the cheers from the FBI members. She opened her eyes and saw Abby above her arm extended to help her up. She gladly took it.

"That was a great slid. That was a tough call" Abby said helping to dusk Kate off. Kate eyed Gibbs over by the gate.

'This is far from over' she thought.

"Wow, that's going to be sore in the morning" came Tony's voice as the rest of the team came over. She looked down at her red leg.

"It's sore now DiNozzo" she said as she tried to brush the dirt from it.

"Great game guys. Next time hey" Michelle said cheerfully. They all lined up and shook hands with the FBI, it was after all for charity. Kate got praises for her slide, while Gibbs got compliments for his umpiring. They all helped pack up then hit the showers. Kate got Gibbs alone before going to get changed.

"You should get that cleaned up" he said pointing to her leg.

"What the hell was that?" she said angrily.

"What?" he asked.

"That goddamn call. If it was too close you always say safe, well that's what I was taught" she said.

"I don't regret my call" he said staring her down.

"No of course not, why would you. You knew how hard I was trying, damn it I have been playing my ass off today and for what? For you to humiliate me?" she said now didnt just didnt know what to tell what he wanted to tell her would be completly inapproriate right now.

"You know you really are a bastard.I don't even know why I am still here" she said then walked off to the showers that where now empty. Gibbs just stood there. He wanted to make everything right, but she was right he was a bastard. That was the only thing he was good at.

Kate peeled her clothes off, carefully as she pulled her shorts down over her stinging leg. She made sure the curtain was closed full then stood under the water, washing the stress away. Until she heard his voice.

"Kate" he called. She stuck her head out of the curtain.

"What are you doing in here? It's the women's change room" she says, her anger rising again. He turned to the door and locks it then makes his way over to Kate. She grabs the shower curtain tighter.

"I know you played your ass off today. I was there watching every minute of it" he said. She went to speak but he quickly cut her off.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? How hard it was to stand there while you bent over in you little shorts" he said. His words where not what she was expecting.

"Watching your strong legs carry you around the bases or you strong arms swing that bat back and forth. You were driving me crazy" he said standing far enough just to be missed by the lite spray of water.

"Why didn't you say something?" her tone much softer than before. He looked away.

"Same reason as before" at this Kate's heart sank.

'Wasn't he done kicking me while I was down' she thought.

"But I can't do it. That kiss wasn't enough" he said and started to undress. Kate couldn't believe her eyes. The man she had wanted for so long but was denied is now finally taking his clothes off for her.

"What will be enough?" she asked softly, already knowing the answer. He stepped away from his pile of clothes and opened the curtain, finally exposing her naked, wet body to him.

"All of you" he said then crashed his lips to his, his fingers tangling in her wet hair as he pushed her gently up against the wall.

"Fuck. Yes. Oh Gibbs" she screamed as she came. Her head lolled back against the cool tiles, his mouth still on her neck. He was still moving in and out of her and soon enough he was calling her name as he came inside of her. He let go of her leg and slowly pulled out of her and moved away from the wall. He pulled her with him wrapping his arms around her small body. Her head rested on his chest as the now cold water ran over their bodies.

"Was that enough?" she finally asked. He pulled back to look down at her. She had a small smile on her face. He gave a chuckle and hugged her again.

"Not even close" he replied then placed a kiss to her head.

"Not even close".


End file.
